Burning Desire
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: Flannery has been bored since the Ever Grande Conference ended so her Grandpa helps her out by going to Sinnoh and maybe have her own little fun with a certain trainer with a Pikachu. AshxFlanneryxHarem(maybe)
1. Light up the sky with love

**Hello guys here's a new project for ya enjoy the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon if I did I be a rich son of a bitch (sorry for the cursing).**

* * *

Flannery sighed as she sat down on the couch in her home in the gym. Her grandpa was back because he was tired of traveling and decided to have a break for a while. During the last one and a half year(s) the redhead managed to be the fourth toughest gym leader in Hoenn region only beaten by Norman, Juan, and and Winona. It was now July her favorite month, it was her favorite month because July was has the hottest weather during this time. Flannery sighed boringly and watched tv with some popcorn.

The Ever-Grande League was over and no one came to the gym because all the trainers in the surrounding area went to Sinnoh to go against their Gym Leaders. The redhead was making a decision. To go to Sinnoh and battle their Gym leaders or stay here and do something.

A bark brought her attention and she looked down seeing her pet Vulpix looking at her cutely and confused. She blinked at her pokemon till Vulpix barked again trying to 'talk' to her.

"What is is Vulpix?" The fox pointed her nose to the empty food bowl in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah I forgot to feed you this morning you must be hungry right?" The red fox nodded and her trainer grabbed some pokechow from the counter and filled her bowl.

"Hehehe this should last you till dinner" Flannery said seeing her pokemon munched happily in her lunch. She walked to her room changing into a swimsuit and walked to the indoor hot springs. To Flannery the hot springs were her favorite place to be in the gym. The water was at the rate temperature always and that the sound of the music playing outside was relaxing. Flannery frowned for a moment. Most of her pokemon don't come in the hot springs because it was wet and there was water. Her pokemon was buried themselves in a pit of sand and relax. Only a few of Flannery's pokemon come in and joined her in the hot springs and that was her Vulpix, Growlithe, Houndour,and Ponyta.

Flannery got up from the water and looked into her reflection. Most guys tried to date Flannery because of her status as Gym Leader and her looks and because of that Flannery acted real hot in front of them. The first guy to insult Flannery almost burned alive and only her grandfather saved the guy from being roasted. The second dude who tried to flirt with the redhead got his balls roasted on a stick needless to say there was one rule in Lavaridge Town that everyone followed.

**Don't Fuck with the Fire Girl!!!!**

Flannery sat down on the edge of the spring and slept for a while. After a hour of peaceful slumber Flannery woken up realizing it was time for dinner. She quickly grabbed a towel and ran upstairs to change into her normal attire. A minute later her grandpa called her saying dinner was ready. Flannery walked down stairs looking fresh and new, man the hot springs did wonders to her body. The red-headed Gym Leader looked at the table seeing her grandpa made rice, bread, pasta, and veggies.

Flannery drooled slightly at the spread of the tasty meal before her and grabbed a plate and fork as her grandpa chuckled at his granddaughters childness. The old man grabbed some food to making sure Flannery wasn't trying to stuff food in her gut. After dinner the pokemon want to bed leaving the old man and redhead alone.

"Flannery" The old man started out.

"Yes grandpa"

"I received a letter from the league concerning you" Flannery looked worry her grandfather smiled at her as if telling her everything was all right.

"Don't worry dear there was nothing bad in the letter in fact it was exact the opposite really"

"Oh what did it say?"

"Well the league wants all Gym Leaders in the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn regions to take a vacation and rest up for two months to work again" Flannery was pretty muck wide eyed at this. Having a two month vacation was pretty sweet but the problem was. .

"But Grandpa I got nothing to do around here besides training and resting in the hot springs" the old man looked at Flannery with a toothy grin and laughed.

"Oh yeah I got a surprised for Flannery" Flannery blushed at the nickname her grandpa called her, not even 12 or 14 years pass and he still calls Herr that! It was pissing her off.

"What's the surprise old man?"

"Here" gave Flannery a box wrapped in red wrapping paper. Flannery had stars in her eyes and tore opened the box letting paper fly threw the air. Flannery gasped as her grandpa chuckled at her suspense. In the box was a pair of clothes, three pokeballs which obviously contained pokemon, a ticket for something, and two strange gadgets she couldn't quite get right. She took a closer look at the outfit and squealed in delight.

The outfit was composed of black pants with a white line running down the side, a dark blue short sleeved shirt with the Heat Badge symbol on it in red on the front, black and red running shoes, with the flame symbol on the sides and a white belt. Flannery quickly tried it on and gasped on how show looked in the mirror. The pants hugged her hips tightly showing her perfectly round hips, the shirt clung to her body showing her impression bust, all in all there was one thing to say to her if anyone looked at her now.

**I'm smoking hot! I'm on fire just looking at myself!!!**

Flannery slapped herself a few times to get control of herself and ran back to the kitchen seeing her grandpa standing at the front of the table.

"Well Flannery looks like you like your new outfit" said redhead blushed.

"Now the gadgets I bought are called the Pokeketch and Pokegear. I know you know about them so we can skip that part. The pokeballs contained pokemon I think you can use well to their full potential and the ticket is a boat ride to Sinnoh".

"Sweet! Grandpa you're the best!" Flannery was practically squeezing the old man to death. It was only when was turning blue that Flannery let him go.

"Cough couch thanks for the hug now the boat ride is five in the morning so you be in Sinnoh about seven in the morning so rest and have fun" Flannery smiled and went to bed thinking about how much fun she was going to have in Sinooh.

The morning was a flash. Flannery picked up her red packback and ran out the door yelling bye to her gramps. She ran to the port at mach speed making it in time. So now here she was panting in her room in the her cabin. The room was average at best and that was enough for her. Flannery sat down on the bed and looked at the ceiling with a bored face.

_God I'm so bored. Nothing was be fun till we land in Sinnoh, _were Flannery's thoughts.

_Maybe I'll see Ash again_, Flannery blushed slightly at that thought. Flannery developed a crush on our favorite dense character. Flannery liked Ash because of the way he battled. Flannery thought Ash had a aura that drawn her to him and frankly she liked that feeling. Flannery liked Ash's style and after their battle she felt the need to have him as hers. She blushed again at that, no she wasn't a pervert. Even though Flannery was young she is still a woman that had certain_ needs. _The redhead frowned a bit and sat up against the wall. Flannery really liked Ash a lot.

She shrugged at that and releashed her new pokemon. What got out surprised her. There was a Cyndaquil, Charmander, and Eevee. She smiled at them and hugged them.

"Hello there little fellas I'm Flannery and welcome to the family" the three little pokemon smiled and ran around the room making Flannery laughed. After a hour of playing Flannery returned her pokemon and went to the buffet. After that Flannery went the arcade and a few high scores. Flannery was now in the shower ready to go to bed.

She was done washing herself but she decided to stay in a little longer. The red head was staring at her body. She grabbed her breasts which were a C-cup and quite large. Guys would stare at her bust and she wonder why they like them so much. She grabbed her nipple and licked it making her moan. She could feel it became hard and she felt good. Damn was it her time of the month again? She didn't know nor care as she kept at it. She trailed one hand down to her clitoris and put a finger in making her almost scream. She put another finger in moaning, panting.

She slowly moved her fingers in and out feeling good. "Ah ah ah"

Soon she moved her fingers faster moaning faster and now she pretending Ash was here making love to her. Just the thougt of it made her aroused. Flannery was panting still thrusting her fingers inside of her, still sucking her nipples. She felt something was coming oh she was coming.

"AH!" She silently screamed as she releashed feeling her cum covered her hands. She curiously licked it liking the taste and found it to be addicting. It tasted like cinnamon her favorite sweet. Flannery decided something.

_I going do this more often hmm_

Flannery groaned realizing that she was going to wash up again.

The next morning Flannery was at Lake Valor where the Wallace Cup was held. Flannery decided to stay at the Pokemon Center and plan things out. When she got to the lobby she found who she was looking for. There alone sitting on the couch with a Pikachu was Ash. Flannery smiled and walked over to him. Ash seeing Flannery blushed at her new outfit and waved over to her. Flannery sat right next to Ash and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey Ash" Ash blushed at the beautiful girl next to him.

"Hey Flannery" Now was Flannery's turn to blush.

"So want are you doing here? I thought Brock was with you"

"He was he and I decided to split when we got to Sunnyshore City" Flannery looked at Ash confusely.

"Ok why do you split up?"

"Brock-o wanted to hit on a few girls and I wanted to get out of there before he got hurt"

"Hmm fine" the two sat in silence for a while till popped the question.

"Do you want travel with me? I going to Sunnyshore then the Sinnoh League" Flannery grinned at the Pallet native.

"Sure I love to travel with you" Ash smiled at her and got up. He turned to her and offer her a hand which she gladly acepted.

The two of them would go Sunnyshore in a few days. During that time Flannery will make Ash hers.

**I'll try to update the fic when I can and I'll start a new pokemon fic soon please PM and review.**


	2. Heated Love Burning Brighter

**Hello everybody! Hope you like this chapter enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon. Wish Ash had more kick ass pokemon at least he've done better in the earlier leagues, maybe oh never mind on with the story!**

* * *

Flannery was in the bathroom taking a shower, she already brushed her teeth. She couldn't believe she was sharing a room with her crush it was unbelievable. She took a deep breath and started to scrub herself. The soap smelled of flowers and the meadow and she was happy feeling the hot water relax her body. When she met up with Ash they talked about random things from the time they battled to the time they had now.

Flannery was surprised to say Ash matured into a fine man..well young man he wasn't 18 yet. Flannery closed her eyes and frowned. How could she make Ash hers she knew several other girls liked Ash the way she did and she was going to have him first one way or another.

One way she could get Ash was asking him out and seducing him but that wouldn't work. All the clothes she brought with her were for traveling and style little to nothing to wear on a date, maybe her old outfit Ash saw her wear would cut it but besides that everything else was crossed off.

Two she could just surprise him and ask him there but like the first idea above there was a problem. One how was she going to have Ash, a naive boy who can't know a girl was crushing on him to be surprised by love. Two she was to chicken to ask him out so she crossed this plan out of her mind.

Three she could give Ash a few hints and make him fall for her. Flannery smiled this plan was the best out of three. All she had to do was give Ash a few hints and later he was hers'. Maybe kiss on the cheek for doing something good and a few prepared meals to satisfy his big stomach and oh maybe a few dates.

The red head grinned and turned the shower off Flannery would carry out the plan after Ash's gym battle after all he needed all the time he had left to fight Volkner the strongest gym leader in Sinnoh.

Flannery grabbed a towel from a nearby rack and dried herself off before she grabbed and put on her blue pjs and white socks. She turned off the bathroom light and opened the door to bedroom, seeing the place completely dark except for the moonlight shining through the window near her bed on her side of the room. She heard snoring and stopped in her tracks as she glggled at the sight in front of her.

Ash was lying in bed with a grin on his face as he kept mumbling about food and winning the Sinno League. Flannery giggled silently and walked to his bed. Pikachu was sleeping on the couch in the middle of the room leaving a spot on Ash's bed to be revealed. Flannery gently kissed Ash on the cheek and smiled.

"Goodnight Ash I hope you will win tomorrows battle against Volkner" Flannery thought to herself as she crawled in the spot under the covers and snuggled against Ash's back through her black night shirt.

Ash opened his eyes as the he stared at the ceiling. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down. He gasped he thought it was Pikachu but it was Flannery instead. He tried to keep the blood flowing in his head till he felt Flannery holding him tighter. Flannery looked so cute right now it was crime to try and wake her and to make things worst Ash had to use the bathroom.

"Damn it! Keep it together Ash just still cool and don't think of anything wet" he thought as Flannery started to move. She moved her hands to his chest gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly enough that the clothing started to tear. Ash wimpered his bladder was aching. Just when his shirt was finally started to feel lighter Flannery woken up. She yawned and stretched her whole body making Ash look at her physic.

"Wow.." he mumbled as Flannery was trying to wake herself up. Her body was great for a teenager. Her womanly cuarves were perfect and wide, her bust was big enough to rival May's own, and her face was full of cuteness and beauty that he couldn't look away. Ash shooked his head and sprinted to the bathroom he'll think of Flannery's body once he was doing peeing.

While Ash was using the bathroom Flannery was fully awake. She looked around seeing Pikachu on the couch still asleep and hearing the toilet flushing and the shower being used. She looked at the clock on the wall, it read 6:00am in green lighting. She sighed as she jumped out of bed and grabbed a set of clothes. She walked out the door going into the Pokemon Centers public showers for trainers and the alike.

Ash sighed he put his shirt on this time a new one. After Flannery was messing up his shirt he was glad that he went shopping the week before or he wouldn't have enough clothing to last the week. He shook Pikachi awake just in time for Flannery to walk in the door. She smiled at him and waved.

"Good morning"

"Morning" The two grabbed their backpacks and left the door today Ash was going to get his last badge. The two made it to the cafe built in the pokemon center and ordered some food for them and their pokemon. There was no one here at this hour only a few Chansey and Blissey running down the halls. After Breakfast Ash and Flannery went to the Sunnyshore Gym Dawn and Brock would be there by noon when Dawn was ready.

Ash mentally groaned.

'_Why can't girls get ready like guys do? All you gotta do is shower, dress, and you're good to go sigh this is Misty and May all over again'_

As they traveled down the beach Flannery thought it was pretty amazing. The sun was giving off light everywhere in the city making the town radiant with energy and Flannery could that same energy on her skin. Flannery was thinking right after Ash's gym battle maybe she and the others could go swimming. It would be a waste not to have fun under this much sun. It was only a minute or two that the pair made it to the gym.

Ash went through the sliding doors and shouted.

"Hey Volkner! I'm back ready for our rematch?" A blonde came out of the passageway to the other side.

"Yeah I'm ready and the battlefield is set so let's go Flint can be real hotheaded if people are not on time" With little time to spar the two combatants rushed to field with a sprinting Flannery trying to catch up.

Flint grinned at Ash and Volkner as he was ref for this battle. Flannery gasped seeing one of her favorite idols. She pushed Volkner out of the way and glee happily making Flint sweatdrop.

"Oh my god Flint can I have your autogragh!" Flint sweatdropped and replied happily.

"Sure I'll give you my autogragh after the battle" Flint said as he jumped down to the field and raised his red and green flags up.

"This battle is between Ash of Pallet Town and Volker of Sunnyshore City this is five on five battle. The rules are simple, only the challenger can switch pokemon and that there is no time limit begin!" Flint yelled as swatted his hands down. Ash took a deep breath and grabbed a pokeball from his belt. Flannery was secretly praying that Ash would win this.

_'Ash good luck I love you' she thought as she clasped her hands together._

_**Gym Leader Volkner would like to battle!**_

"Go Torterra!" A lagre turtle appeared stomping on the ground.

Volkner looked at Ash as if he was crazy, "So this kid know this is an electric type gym? Oh well might as well see what's in store for me" Volkner mumbled before throwing a pokeball at the field. "Go Electrivire!" A yeti appeared bearing its fangs at Starapter.

"Use Razor Leaf" Torterra fired off shuriken shaped leaves at the giant yeti. Electrivire was calm as the attack was coming at full force. Volkner callled out an attack and Electricvire was ready to give his oppenet a shock.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ash's eyes widen as the red hot streams of flames were fired at Torterra.

"Quick use Stone Edge to split the flames in half!" The giant turtle focused as he launched dagger like stones at the flames. The stones managed to splint the fire attack but the heat was enough to make Torterra tired.

Volkner grinned seeing Torterra trying to cool down.

_'Don't like hot things do yah?'_

"Run in with Fire Punch" The yeti charged in with incredible speed a glowing red hot fist coated in fire. Ash grit his teeth knowing Torterra was going to be in a lot of pain.

"Torterra stay cool, try to keep your distance with Razor Leaf" Sharp leaved swirled in the air as they launched at the electric type. The yeti simply burned the leaves out of the way before it was a foot away from its opponet. Ash thought of a quick breakthrough.

"Use Earthquake" Ash sighed as his pokemon releashed a huge tremor knocking the Electric type and the field off the ground.

_This is gonna be a long battle.. _

"Use Ice Punch and make it powerful" The said yeti charged up a frozen fist before Torterra's eyes and made a attempt to punch him.

"Use Iron Head and tried to knock it away from you" The turtle charged up the minerals in his head to become as hard as steel and ram into Electricvire. The two attacks collided making a small explosion. The dust settled down revealing that Torterra had a frozen tree on his back and Electricvire nursing a slighly bend ankle.

_Crap Electricvire ankles broken_

_Damn Torterra trees frozen we can't fire attacks as fast we used to now_

"Use Leaf Storm"

"Use Charge Beam"

A swirl of sharp growing leaves were fired at a beam of highly charged electricity. The leaf storm managed to deflect the charge beam and hit Electricvire. The yeti cried in band as his ankle was starting to become unbearable. Ash saw this and decided to end it.

"Torterra Earthquake now!" The giant turtle send a shockwave threw the ground. The yeti took the blast head on slaming into the ground buried under sand, dirt, and mud.

Ash sighed as he watched Volkner returned his pokemon and bringed out a Jolteon.

_**Will you guys been waiting for this so I gladly made it hope you like this chapter. Next one will be Flannery and Dawn dishing it out for Ash's heart so please be patient and I'll keep the story going for as long as possible. **_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! Also in the next chap Flanery will having a battle with Dawn so hope you guys are looking forward to that._**


	3. Turn up the heat and make some hot love

**Hello fanfiction fans and critics alike it's me Blackie and I'm back.**

**Sorry for not writng/typing this fic in a long time but I got crap to do so no excuses and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and never will.**

* * *

After Ash beat Volkner and got his eighth and final gym badge he and Flannery returned to the Pokemon Center to rest before they head out to the beach to a take a boat to Victory Island where the Elite Four were.

It was already midnight and after eating at a buffet which Ash and his Pokemon managed to out the place much to Flannery's shock they finally were able to chill till bed time.

_With Flannery_

Flannery was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. She already took a shower and was just in a white towel brushing her teeth. As she kept scrubbing she took her time to think.

_Sigh I like Ash so much and it's almost time for this adventure to be over._

She thought with a frown as she spit some mouthwash in the sink.

_When this adventure is over I might have to separate from Ash for a long time again.._

Flannery sat on a stool while brushing her hair with a still deep frown marring her face.

_I don't want to leave Ash, especially with Dawn and May clinging to him._

Flannery went to bed with a sigh as she thought about her future.

**_In Flannery's Dream_**

_Flannery was on a hill over looking a town with a sunset on the horizon. _

_She looked around but saw nobody till she felt something touching her face._

_It was a hand and it was Ash's._

_Ash smiled at her with a radiant as she smiled back._

_"Ash where are we?"_

_"We're in Pallet Town my home town" He said as laid down on the grass with Flannery beside him._

_"Flannery I know you'll have to leave soon to go back home so I got something to tell you" Ash said with nervous look on his as Flannery looked into his eyes._

_"What is it?"_

_Ash grabbed her hand and kneeled before Flannery gazing deep into her fiery red eyes._

_"Flannery I love you and I don't want to leave you ever again" He said seriously with a zealous feeling his voice._

_Flannery looked shock and stayed quiet as she let him continued._

_"Flannery when this adventure of ours' ended I instantly knew how much you mean to me. I love you so much and I can't bear the thought of you leaving me"_

_Ash took a deep breathe._

_"Flannery I know we're too young and you're two years older then me but I don't care about anything like that so please"_

_Ash took out a ring made of Fire Stone and Flannery cried._

_"Will you marry me Flannery Moore?"_

_Ash said as the sun finally set down and was replaced with the moon._

_Flannery feel to her knees and cried into his chest._

_"Yes I will"_

_Ash kissed her and she saw white._

**In the real world**

Flannery woke up with a blush as she grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it down quietly.

_I can't believe I had a dream like that!_

She thought with a blush as she looked at Ash lovingly.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she walked to the bathroom, it was five in the morning.

After getting ready she left Ash a note, they didn't need to ride the ferry till tonight so she wanted to explore Sunnyshore City one more time before they departed.

Flannery was just walking around till she came by Dawn, May, and a red headed girl she didn't knew were having lunch in the park.

Deciding to go hang out with them she walked towards them.

"Hey" Flannery said as May smiled.

"Hey Flannery" Dawn said.

"Hey we haven't met before but i'm Zoey Dawn's friend"

Shooking her hand Flannery grinned.

"Nice to meet you"

When the pleasantries were done they May called Flannery over to have a talk with her.

Going to a private, quiet space of the park May started talking.

"May I know about your feelings for Ash" She accused.

"What are you talking about?" Flannery said with a blush.

"Don't deny it I saw you blushing everytime he smiled at you and the other day I saw you two having your little 'date' in this very park." May said with grin as Flannery blushed even harder but she fought it off with a smirk.

"I must admit I do love Ash very much and it's the truth" She said with a sigh.

"I know and for your information I like Ash to"

May stated with a grin as Flannery glared at her.

"Say what?" She said her eyes narrowed.

May still looked smug but closed her eyes.

"Dawn and Zoey like him to, seems like you got quite the competition to try and win over to get Ash's heart"

Flannery just sat down on a bench and shook her head.

"What do you want? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you got two choices now: one, try and beat all of us and shit will happen or two we can share him"

May said as she drank her Cola.

"Share him?" Flannery questioned.

"Yes share him, it's not against the law to have many wifes aka polygamy"

Flannery blushed but asked.

"Why share Ash? I thought you wanted to have all to yourself."

"I do and I love Ash too much to put him through a girls battle royale to get into his heart and besides you like the idea"

May stated again as Flannery glared at her.

"No I don't"

"Then prove it"

"How"

"Like this"

May kissed Flannery.

After May kissed Flannery she left with a smirk.

"Oh my"

Flannery said as she sat down to think.

After thinking for a while she left to go back to the Pokemon Center.

Once there she saw Ash all geared up and ready to go.

"Ready?"

"Yeah i'm ready just let me get my bag."

After grabbing her bag the two went to the port.

After they got on the ferry the two trainers went to their room.

It was nothing special and it was at best comfortable but there was one problem.

There was only one bed.

Ash looked at Flannery shyly as he gulped.

_'Crap What do I do now?'_

"Um I'll take the couch you can-"

Flannery just shot him a glare.

"No we can sleep together"

'"But"

"But what?"

"Um well it's just that normally two people sleep together if they're in love with each other and I don't want to do anything that might upset you"

Ash said as Flannery blushed.

Flannery pushed him to the bed and got on top of him as she leaned into his face.

"It'll be ok and we can worry about that we it's bed time but for now I want to go to the pool"

Flannery said as Ash sighed this.

_Several minutes later_

Ash who was at the pool sitting by a table was drinking a soda. He left Pikachu at the daycare for Pokemon so he can have some fun and make new friends so he decided to chill till Flannery was done changing.

"Ash i'm done" Flannery said with a seductive voice.

Ash couldn't believe what he saw.

Flannery was wearing a basic two piece swimsuit. The designs were red flames on a plain black background. The top of the bikini was barely holding in Flannery's amazing bust, and the lower part of the swimsuit showed off her womanly cuarves and nice toned legs.

Ash was blushing quite profusely and was having a nosebleed.

Flannery's creamy white skin just radiated in the sun as she smiled at him. It was like looking at a goddess or at least a super hot princess.

"Are you ok?" Flannery asked innocently as she sat right beside Ash.

"I'm ok" He said as he got up and stretched.

Flannery laid down on a chair and called Ash over to him.

"Hey Ash could you rub some oil on me? I can't reach my back" Flannery said as she undid the top part of her bikini.

Ash being a nice guy did what he was asked for and did it, not trying to get embarass by touching Flannery's soft, smooth skin.

After that they went to the pool and swam.

After they were done swimming they went to the buffet and chowed down.

Then they went to the movies in the back of the ship and sat down in silence.

Afterwards they left and went to bed.

During the night Flannery kissed Ash and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I've been so busy with school and crap I couldn't work on more until I was dead tired.**

**Hope you guys like the chapter and I'll try and work on my other stories to.**

**Please review and PM me if you have any complaits, suggestions, etc...**

**Happy Thanksgiving! :)**


	4. Author's note (not a chapter sorry)

This is a very serious author's note and I need anyone who reads this to help me out.

I been very busy with school, the holidays, and all sorts of crap and I can't find time nor the drive (passion) to write.

I was wondering if some of you fans and critics of fanfiction would like to co-write some of my fanfics with me.

If so please send me a message and we can work something out.

I need a partner to help me out on this so please respond as soon you read this...if you want.

I'll be waiting, I'm sorry I didn't write a new chapter but next time (with some help hopefully) I'll get to work and make you guys some kick ass new chapters to read about! :)

**P.S.**

**Please PM me if you decided bye for now.**


	5. Burning spirits of competition part one

**Hey folks this is my christmas present for you guys so enjoy it and don't forget to review, ho ho ho (black Santa is here).**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Pokemon and never will.**

* * *

_"Fuck I hate this teenage drama crap.'_

Flannerty thought as she went into the bathroom to change.

After she done with her business she took a look into the mirror.

She sighed as she thought about last night as she put on her shirt for today.

_Flashback last night_

**_It was past midnight and Flannery was walking to the vending machines to get a drink and go back to bed._**

**_It happened on her periods (no offense to woman out there for this part, please forgive me)._**

**_When Flannery was on her period two things happen; she gets moody or she turns into a bitch and calms down with a weird craving for soda._**

**_When she got to the vending machines she saw Dawn, Zoey, and May sitting on some of the chairs in the room._**

**_She glared at May for a brief second before getting her drink._**

**_Just when she was about to leave May called her over._**

**_"Hey Flannery come sit with us we have something to discuss with you.' The big breasted brunette said as Flannery came over._**

**_"What is it?" She said as the atmosphere in the room became tense._**

**_"We all like Ash and so do you." Dawn stated as she looked at Flannery._**

**_Flannery scowled but said nothing._**

**_"So what?"_**

**_"Instead of doing this crap like four stupid schoolgirls we'll settle this like women." Zoey said as Flannery blinked._**

**_"Women?"_**

**_"Yes We'll settle this once and for all before this adventure is over." May said with a confident tone in her voice._**

**_"And how do we settle this?" Inside her heart, Flannery wanted to beat all these coordinators to a pulp or at least burn them to ash._**

**_"It will be consisted of two rounds; a seducing battle and a Pokemon battle," Dawn stated._**

**_"The rules?" Flannery asked with a smirk. With her love on the line she would accept any challenge._**

**_"For the seducing battle it will be simple. First no one interferes when one of us is seducing Ash. Second Anything goes except forcing, bribing, or to a(n) extreme case kidnapping or raping Ash, and finally the winner is decided by who Ash gets the most 'excited' by." Dawn said as Flannery narrowed her eyes._**

**_"By 'excite' you mean..?" Flannery could already guess what that mean._**

**_"Yes whoever gives Ash a turn-on wins the round and for the Pokemon match will it's pretty standard." Zoey said with a blush._**

**_Dawn brought out a piece of paper which was obviously a contract for this duel for Ash's heart._**

**_All four girls signed it and went their separate ways to prepare for the competition._**

_Flashback end_

May was in front of Ash's room, knocking the door to begin her plan.

Ash answered the door and was surprised to see May so early in the morning.

"Hey May" Ash said with a yawn.

"Hey Ash would you like to hang out with me today?" May said as she leaned over to Ash, emphasizing her huge breasts which were d-cups, making Ash stare at them for a bit.

"Um sure"

Ash grabbed his coat and went out with May.

May wrapped her arms around Ash's arm and squeezed her breasts on arm making Ash blush a little.

"What would you like to do May?"

May closed her eyes for a second and hummed for a bit.

"Can we go for a walk for now?"

She said with puppy eyes.

Ash nodded, May was just too cute when she said did that.

The two walked around the cruise ship for a bit, with May's head on Ash's shoulder for the entire way until May's stomach grumbled.

"Still have a big appetite I see" Ash said with a laugh as May growled.

"Calling me fat?" May said as the air around them got cold.

Ash gulped and raised his hands.

"No no just saying you're the same as always and I liked that about you." Ash said honestly as May blushed.

"Ok then, oh look there's a crêpe stall" May pointed to a random stall down the hall.

Ash bought them a chocolate and vanilla crepes as they went toa private bench in the dark, illuminated by the sun through the window.

While they were eating the cruise ship rocked side to side a little by the series of rough waves hitting them making May's crepe fall on her shirt spilling the sweet vanilla sauce over her making her transparent .

Ash couldn't look away as May stood up.

May saw his gaze and smirked.

She took off her shirt and leaned back sat on Ash's lap.

"What are you doing?" Ash said with a blush.

"Don't worry just lick me clean" May cooed as Ash sucked on her breasts, licking the creamy sweetness off her chest.

May sighed as Ash continued.

_'I'm in the lead haha'_

**A hour later**

Ash found himself in the cafeteria eating a small taco as he read a magazine by the rack beside him.

As he turned the page two hands hovered over his eyes.

"Guess Who?" The voice said with mirth.

"Dawn is that you?" Ash guessed with a surprised tone.

"Yep it's me." Dawn removed her hands from him and sat in front of him on the bench they were on.

"Well that surprised me, what do you want?"

"I wanted to hang out with you since it's been a while"

Ash shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"Sure but where to?"

"Just follow me" Dawn said as she took Ash's hand.

After walking a couple of minutes they stopped at their destination.

In front of them was a clothing shop.

"Um Dawn why are here?" Ash asked as he looked at the Dawn with a curious gaze.

"I needed someone to help me pick out some outfits for fun" Dawn said as she dragged our stupid protagist into the store.

Ash sat on a chair as he waited.

"How's this?"

Dawn said as she came out.

Ash was flabbergasted.

Dawn was wearing a pair of black lingerie with blue and gold criss-crossing patterns.

The panties were _very _transparert and the bra was a little fluffy to bring out her sex appeal.

While not as endowned as May she made up for it with having a tight ass and good hips to show off with the skirt she always liked to wear.

Ash blushed and was having a nose bleed.

Dawn giggled and went back into the changing the booth.

"How about this Ash?"

Dawn came out this time wearing a bikini. The top was a deep blue and the bottom part was white.

Ash nodded at that.

"You like this?" She smirked.

Ash nodded dumbly as the ship rocked again making some water bottles at the side of the store break and splash over Dawn.

The water made Dawn as transparent as May was earlier.

"Dawn you ok?" Ash said as he held Dawn to prevent her from falling.

"I'm ok thanks for catching me." Dawn said as she held on tighter to Ash making him blush as Dawn rubbed his crotch.

"Whoa what are you..?"

Dawn smiled innocently.

Ash groaned inwardly.

_Is my day going to be like this? Full of sexy, embarassing moments?_

**Once again a few hours later.**

Ash was in the game room playing Rock Band 3 on pro bass.

When he finished he put some more coins in for a another round as another hand came by his and put coins in the other slot.

Ash looked beside him and smiled.

It was Zoey.

"Hey Zoey"

"Hey Ash" She smiled at him.

Zoey picked up the pro guitar controller.

"You play bass?"

"Yeah but it's at home"

"Cool"

The two played Killswitch Engage's 'Arms of Sorrow'.

Afterwards they went to the snackbar to grab a couple of drinks.

Once again the boat rocked side to side and spilled Zoey's water all over her shirt making her bra show up in front of Ash.

"Oh crap here" Ash gave Zoey his jacket to cover up her modesty.

"Thanks" She said with a blush as they left for Zoey's cabin so she could change.

Once inside Zoey grabbed a new shirt and kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Thanks" She as she grabbed Ash's hand to her chest.

"Zoey?

"think of that as a reward for you chivalry now go I'm going to take a nap before dinner" The redhead said as she went closed the door leaving a blushing Ash.

**Back in his own cabin/room.**

Ash finally went back to his room after a pretty tiring day of his libido acting up.

_And what's with the ship rocking, everytime it does that I see boobies the fuck?_

Ash thought as he take off her shirt.

"Ash you ok?"

Flannery knocked on his door.

"Yeah I'm alright just a little tired"

"Oh ok just can you come out for a second? I need your help with something."

Flannery said as Ash walked into the living.

"what do you need help wi- huh!?"

Laying on the sofa was Flannery with just a plain white towel on.

"What's wrong?" She said with a cutesy, almost sexy innocent voice as Ash blushed.

"You're almost naked that's way."

To speed up this scene the ship was rocking again and Flanery fell on top of Ash.

Flannery blushed as their faces were a few inches from each other, noses touching.

"Ash?'

"Flannery?"

The two gazed into each others eyes as their lips to each other.

"Ash.."

"Flannery.."

They whispered each other's name once more as they kissed.

Once their lips touched Flannery pulled away as Ash wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to me.

"Ash I have to tell you something"

"Yes?"

"I love you" she said with passion as she looked him in the eyes.

"I love you to"

Pressing their foreheads together Flannery sighed into his chest.

"I always dreamed of you, I even jacked off to you"

Flannery said with love as Ash blushed at the thought of the fire maiden in his arms masterbating to him.

Flannery blinked as she felt something hard and slightly wet prodding her stomach.

She blinked as Ash whimpered.

"I'm sorry it's just"

"Shh I'm flattered."

Flannery said as she took off her towel.

**Lemon starts now please skip if you do not wish to read!**

Flannery instantly took off his shorts and pants before taking the piece of man meat in her hands.

To Flannery is was big, soft, and very very _hot_ in her hands.

She slowly licked the tip, tasting the bittersweet pre cum.

_It tastes like chocolate, so sweet and a littel salty_

She thought as she kept licking the base.

Once it was wet she kept licking his balls and the entire shaft, humming along the way.

Ash was moaning.

"Flannery where did you learn how to do this?"

Flannery stopped.

"I watched porno videos and read magazines about this sort of thing, thought it may have come in handy someday so now."

Flannery sucked the tip and gently ran her tongue along the shaft.

"Shit Flannery!"

A torrent of cum was releashed into flannery's mouth.

"mm so good"

Flannery mumbled as Ash releashed a wobs of cum onto her face and breasts.

Ash got on top of her and licked her pussy like it was the only water on earth.

"Ah..Ash right there don't stop."

He gently bite her nub.

"Ash!"

Flanery moaned as she came.

Ash took hold of his cock and held it at Flannery's entrance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Thrust it in quick so the pain will be brief."

Doing as he was told he thrusted in her vagina quickly.

Flannery cried he tears came to her eyes.

"Flannery" Ash said as kissed her.

After pulling away Flannery moaned.

"Go on you can move."

Ash thrusted into her madly.

Flannery moaned but whined as he pulled put.

She was on all fours and knew what was about to happen next.

Ash was behind her and thrusted his cock into her asshole doggy style (like Snoop Dog) and was fucking her while slapping her ass.

"Fuck slap me harder, make me your bitch!"

"You like that you masochistic slutty whore?"

Ash said as he used his belt to smack Flannery's ass making her cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Yes!"

After one more smack they both came but not until Ash releashed the last of his said on Flannery's face and vagina.

"I love you" they both said as they passed out.

**That's all folks sorry for the short chapter but merry Christmas! :)**


	6. Burning Spirits of competiton and a gasp

**Hey folks this is my second christmas present for you guys have fun ho ho ho (black Santa is here).**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Pokemon and never will and blah blah blah.**

* * *

In the next morning after the making of first love Flnnery woke up.

Seeing Ash laying beside her sleeping peacefully made her smile.

She got up andd stretched but scowled.

_'Today's the second match and at least won the seducing match or whatever shit that was yesterday._

She went to the bathroom and frowned as she came out seeing Ash awake.

"Hey Flannery" Ash said with a yawn as Flannery giggled at him.

"Hey Flannery" She said as she sat beside him.

Flanery kissed his cheek as she got up.

"Come meet me at the battle areana on the deck"

"Ok Flannery"

After a few moments Flannery, Dawn, May, and Zoey were assembled at the areana.

"Remember the agreement" Zoey said as everyone but Ash nodded.

* * *

**Let the battle begin!**

Ash got up from the bench and said, "The match between May Maple and Flannery Moore will now begin! Each trainer will use 3 Pokemon each and the match will be over when all of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

Flannery pulled a Pokeball out of her belt and enlarged it.

Flannery threw the Pokeball saying, "Charmander, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and in flash of light Charmander appeared out of the Pokeball.

"Char Char!" The Lizard Pokemon said as he stretched itself out, ready to fight.

May grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and enlarged while saying, " Alright Flannery, prepared to be schooled! Munchlax, take the stage!"

May threw her Pokeball and out came Munchlax.

"Munch munch Munchlax!" The Big Eater Pokemon came out of the Pokeball, all ready to go.

Ash looked at both Pokemon and saw that they were prepared and then he said, "Let the battle begin!"

May then said, "Munchlax, use Focus Punch!"

"Munch munch munch munch..."

Munchlax began to charge towards Charmander, while Munchlax's fist began to glow from storing power.

"Charmander, counter with Fire Fang!"

"Charrrrr..."

Charmander sped towards Munchlax, as Charmander opened its mouth, its teeth were coated with fire.

"MUNCHLAX MUNCH!"

Munchlax threw its super charged fist at Charmander,

"CHARman..."

Munchlax's Focus Punch was eaten by Charmander and its Fire Fang attack.

"Munch. Munch MUnch MUNCH!"

Munchlax ran around in pain from the fact its hand was on fire. Charmander was struggling to keep its hold on Munchlax.

"Munchlax, shake Charmander off now!"

"MUNCH! LAX!" The coordinator's Pokemon was screaming in pain, while whirling its arms around, trying to throw of the Fire-starter.

"Charmander, release Munchlax and use Flare Blitz!" The redhead said to her Pokemon.

"Char! Charmander!"

Charmander let go of Munchlax, but was thrown into the air as Charmander released itself.

"CHAR!" Charmander surrounded its body with blue flames and soared its body at Munchlax.

May suddenly got an idea in her head. "Munchlax, use Solarbeam!"

"Munch..."

Munchlax opened its mouth and solar energy began to gather together.

"MANDER!"

Charmander slammed ino Munchlax's gut, causing serious damage.

"Oh no!" The brunette said worried for the Pokemon's safety.

"Way to go, Charmander!" Flannery said, giving Charmander a thumbs up.

Charmander gave a thumbs up, but then Charmander's body was covered with recoil static.

"Char!"

Charmander then collapsed onto its knee.

Dawn then looked at Ash, "Ash, what happened to Charmander?"

Ash then said, "When Charmander uses Flare Blitz, there is also recoil damage."

"MUNCHLAX!"

Munchlax fired the Solarbeam, hitting Charmander directly.

"CHARRRR!"

Charmander screamed in pain, then crashed into the ground and laid there for a good minute.

"Charmander, no!"

Ash slowly got up from his seat and said, "Charmander is unable to..."

"CHAR!"

Ash was interrupted by the small Fire-type, who slowly got back up.

May gasped in shock, "No way!"

Flannery was overjoyed to see Charmander was okay. "Charmander, you're okay!"

Munchlax then gave Charmander a smug look.

"Munch!"

"Char.."

Charmander growled at its opponent, determined to keep fighting until,

WOOSH!

Charmander's body began to glow brightly and was slowly changing its shape.

All of the girls then gasped, "Charmander's evolving."

Charmander's claws came longer, a horn began to grow out of its head, its flame got bigger, and its body grew nearly twice its size. The light slowly dimmed out, leaving behind a red lizard.

"CHARMELEON!"

The Flame Pokemon yelling its battle cry, ready to win.

Flannery gasped saying, "Charmander evolved into Charmeleon."

Dawn then pulled out her pink Pokedex and pointed it at Charmeleon, a picture of Charmeleon then appeared on the screen.

The Pokedex then said, "Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon, and the evolved form of Charmander. In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars."

Zoey then commented by saying, "Looks like May's got her work cut out for her now!"

"Evolution or not we're still going to win this! Munchlax, use Focus Punch!" May said.

"Munch munch munch.."

Munchlax dashed towards Charmeleon as its fist began to glow with power.

Flannery then commanded her Pokemon, "Charmeleon, use Fire Punch!"

"Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon formed a fist, while dashing towards Munchlax, and Charmeleon's fist was coated with fire.

"MUNCHLAX!"

"MELEON!"

The two Pokemon's attacks collided, resulting in an explosion.

BOOM!

Smoke covered the entire field and when the smoke cleared Munchlax was on the ground unconscious.

Ash then announced, "Munchlax is unable to battle! The winner is Charmeleon!"

Flannery cheering as she beat one of May's Pokemon and Flannery then ran over to Charmeleon, giving it a big hug.

"Charmeleon, you were amazing, and you evolved! I so proud of you!"

Charmeleon blushed as he hugged back.

May then recalled Munchlax to its Pokeball.

"Good job Munchlax, you did your very best. I'm proud of you!" May said, as she then switched Pokeball in her belt.

"Go Blaziken, take the stage!"

May tossed her Pokeball into the air and the Blaze Pokemon came out of the Pokeball.

"BLAZIKEN!"

The bird-like Pokemon then yelled, as the fire near its hands grew larger.

Ash then stood up and said, "Begin!"

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

"BLAZ..."

Blaziken leapt towards Charmeleon at high speed, as its hand was glowing with power.

"Charmeleon, counter attack with Dragon Rage!" Flannery shouted.

Charmeleon was about to attack, until Blaziken use Sky Uppercut. Blaziken swung its fist at Charmeleon, knocking the Flame Pokemon off its feet and sending it backwards.

Flannery then got a worried expression on her face. "Blaziken is super fast, not to mention powerful. How am I suppose to compete with that?"

Charmeleon slowly got back up, but was panted as it was still worn out from its battle with Munchlax.

"Char.. Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon struggled to stand up as the pain was becoming too much.

Flannery then said, "Come on Charmeleon, hang in there!"

May then grinned saying, "I don't think so! Blaziken use Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken used its high speed to appeare in front of Charmeleon one second, and swung its fire coated foot into Charmeleon's side.

Charmeleon was sent flying into a wall, which then knocked out the newly evolved Pokemon.

Ash stood up and said, "Charmeleon is unable to battle, Blaziken wins!"

Flannery walked over to Charmeleon and returned it to its Pokeball. Flannery kissed the Pokeball and said, "Thank you for all of your help. I'm proud of you!"

Flannery then switched Pokeballs in her belt, pulled out a different or and enlarged it.

"I have to fight speed with speed! Houndoom, I choose you!"

Flannery threw the Pokeball and out came a Houndoom.

"HOUNDOOM!"

The Dark Pokemon howled at its opponent.

Ash then said, "Begin!"

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!" May said while mimicking the move.

"BLAZE!"

Blaziken leapt towards Houndoom at high speed, as its hand was glowing with power.

Flannery the yelled, "Dodge, then use Dark Pulse!"

"Doom!"

Blaziken swung its superpowered fist, but Houndoom leapt out of the way, and launched a beam of rings made of dark energy at Blaziken.

"BLAZIKEN!" The Flame Pokemon screamed.

The Dark Pulse scored a direct hit, hitting Blaziken in the chest, sending the Blaze Pokemon flying backwards.

"Blaziken, land on your feet and use Fire Spin!"

"Blaziken!"

Blaziken flipped into a backflip and landed on its feet and then launched a spiral of fire out of its mouth.

Flannery then said, "Houndoom, use Flamethrower and aim it into the Fire Spin!"

"HOUNDOOOM!"

Houndoom opened its mouth sending out a stream of fire to the center of the Fire Spin.

The Flamethrower went right through the open space in the middle of the Fire Spin. The Flamethrower then hit Blaziken right in the face.

"BLAZE!" The Fire-starter cried in pain.

Unfortunately the Fire Spin went around the Flamethrower, and hit Houndoom.

"DOOM!" The Dark Pokemon cried in pain.

Both Pokemon were panting from the fighting.

"Flannery, this is it! Blaziken, use Flare Blitz!"

Blaziken surrounded its body with blue flames and soared its body at Houndoom.

"Houndoom, intercept with Giga Impact!" Flannery said.

"Hound..." Houndoom leapt into the air, surrounding its body with a light purple aura and yellow spirals of energy, then launched itself at Blaziken.

"IKEN!"

"DOOM!"

The two collided resulting in static appearing from the friction, which then resulted in an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were wobbling on their feet.

"Alright!" Both of the girls said as their Pokemon could still fight.

But they spoke too soon, suddenly both Pokemon collapsed onto the ground, and when unconscious.

Ash then said, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

Flannery and May both returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and complemented them on their hard work.

Flannery grabbed a Poke-ball from her belt and enlarged it.

Flannery threw the Pokeball and said, "Torkoal, I choose you!"

"Torkoal!"

The Fire-Type turtle came out of its Pokeball and blew smoke out of its nose.

May then smirked, saying "I knew you would choose Torkoal!"

Flannery wasn't thrown off guard by this, she knew Torkoal was her strongest Pokemon.

"If you knew I was going to choose Torkoal, then lets see what you got!" The gym leader said.

"I'll beat you with my Pokemon!" Said the brunett coordinator. May pulled out a Pokeball from her belt, enlarged it, and threw it while May was spinning trying to show herself off for Ash.

"Wartortle, take the stage!"

"War! Wartortle!"

The Water-Type turtle came out of its Pokeball and landed on all fours.

Ash then said, "Begin!"

"The first move goes to you, Flannery.", said the confedient coordinator.

"You'll regret that! Torkoal, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Tor KOAL!"

Torkoal screamed while launching dozens of purple balls of sludge from its mouth, sending it towards Wartortle.

"Wartortle, use Bubblebeam!"

"War tor tor torle!"

The Water-type starter launched hundreds of bubbles at the Sludge Bomb.

The attacks collided but the Sludge Bomb was stronger and destroyed the Bubblebeam and hit Wartortle.

"War!" Wartortle cried in pain and fell to the ground.

"Come on, get up!" May said with worry in her voice.

"Wart.. Tortle!" The blue turtle slowly got back up to its feet.

"Use Water Pulse!" May commanded the Water-type.

"Wartortle, WAR!"

Wartortle put its hands close together and formed a powerful ball made of water, then launched it at Torkoal.

"Dodge it!" Cried Flannery.

Torkoal tried to move but the Water Pulse was too fast and hit Torkoal right in the face.

"TOR!" The Coal Pokemon cried in pain, as the hit also sent Torkoal flying into a boulder.

Torkoal fell onto the ground.

"Torkoal, are you okay?" Flannery said with sorrow. She ran over to see if Torkoal was okay, but was stopped when...

"TORKOAL!" The Pokemon cried.

"Torkoal?" Flannery was surprised at what she saw.

Torkoal came out of the rubble from what was once a boulder, leaping into the air, and landed right in front of Flannery.

"Tor Torkoal!" The Coal Pokemon said, ready to continue fighting for its master's love.

Flannery tear up a bit saying, "Y-you're okay!"

"Torkoal Tor!"

"Alright, let's do this!"

Torkoal then leapt into the air and landed only feet away from Wartortle.

"Flamethrower, Go!"

May quickly thought of a plan against Flannery's attack.

The brunette yelled, "Wartortle, use Water Gun!"

"Tor..."

Torkoal began to charge flames in its mouth.

"War..."

Wartortle inhaled a large breathe of air.

"KOAL!"

"TORTLE!"

Torkoal shot a giant stream of fire from its mouth, while at the same time Wartortle shot a beam of water out of its mouth.

The two attacks collided, resulting in a draw, and created steam that covered all of the field.

Both trainer and coordinator were worried about their Pokemon.

Torkoal was limping out of the steam cloud, seeming to have taken damage. But Wartortle was

"Wartortle, are you okay?"

"Dodge!"

"Wartortle!", Wartortle jumped into the air, avoiding the Sludge Bomb.

Boom!

The Sludge Bomb hit the ground, causing a small explosion.

Flannery then formed a smile, seeing an opportunity. "Torkoal, use Overheat!"

"TorrrKOAL!"

Torkoal fired a huge beam of fire out of its mouth, the Overheat consumed Wartortle's body.

"Wartortle! No!"

The Overheat ended and Wartortle fell to the ground, was unconscious and was unable to battle.

Ash then stood up and said, "Wartortle is unable to battle, the winner is Flannery Moore!"

May then fell onto her knees in defeat,

"I lost! I lost Ash!"

Flannery ran over to Torkoal and hugged it with all her might.

"Torkoal, you were amazing I am so proud of you! Thank you!"

"Torkoal tor!"

The Coal Pokemon blushed from all of the complements.

Flannery walked over to were May was, and said, "Thank you for a great battle!"

May smiled a little then got up and said, "Thanks!"

May then got up and whispered in Flannery's ear, "Take good care of him!"

Flannery blushed at this and said, "I promise!"

Dawn and Zoey looked at each other and got up walking onto the field.

When they got to there spots, Dawn said, "May the best coordinator win!"

"Right back at ya, Dawn! But Ash is going to be mine!" Zoey said with enthusiasm.

Dawn put on hands on her hips and said, "We'll see about that!"

May and Flannery walked back and sat on the bench where Ash was sitting. Both sitting right by Ash. Ash then stood up and said, "The match between Dawn Berlitz and Zoey Nozomi will now begin! Each trainer will use 3 Pokemon each and the match will be over when all of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

Dawn pulled out a Pokeball and threw it saying, "Mamoswine, spotlight!"

The Pokeball opened and out came the Twin Tusk Pokemon.

"MAMO!" Manoswine said, dragging its foot across the ground, ready to charge into battle.

Zoey grabbed a Pokeball from her belt, and said, "You can't beat me with just power, Dawn! Now Gallade, curtain!"

Zoey threw the Pokeball into the air and out came the Blade Pokemon, swinging his bladed arms around.

Ash then stood up and said, "Let the match begin!"

Dawn then yelled, "Mamoswine, use Ice Shard!"

"SWINE!" Mamoswine opened its mouth forming a block of ice and sent it towards Gallade.

Zoey being a top coordinator, knew exactly what to do. "Gallade, use Psycho Cut on the Ice Shard!"

"Gallade lade lade lade!" Gallade sent pink slashes of psychic energy from his bladed arms towards the Ice Shard, cutting it up into hundreds of piece of ice.

Zoey then commanded, "Now use Psychic on the Ice Shard!"

Gallade's eyes glowed pink and pink energy surrounded the Ice Shard, and the ice was sent at Mamoswine.

Dawn quickly countered, "Mamoswine, use Hidden Power on the ice!"

"Mamo..." Mamoswine formed balls of energy, that orbited around Mamoswine's body.

"SWINE!" Mamoswine sent the Hidden Power towards the ice. The two attacks clashed, resulting in an explosion.

Both Pokemon took no damage from the attack, but the explosion scorched the field.

"Is that all you got Dawn? I that you were fighting for Ash's heart?"

Zoey said, trying to throw Dawn off her game.

Dawn then blushed furiously and said, "I am only getting started! Mamoswine, use Take Down!"

"MAMOSWINE!" Mamoswine began to charge towards Gallade.

THUMP!

THUMP!

Mamoswine's Take Down was causing the ground to shake, causing everyone to lose their balance, except Dawn, Zoey, and Gallade.

Zoey then said, "Gallade, use Vacuum Wave!"

"GALLADE!" Gallade's arms had wind spiral around them and then sent the Vacuum Wave at the charging Pokemon.

"MAMO!" Mamoswine kept running towards Gallade and its attack.

Boom!

Mamoswine collided with the Vacuum Wave, but was easily running through it.

Zoey stared at this in shock, "What?!"

"MAMOSWINE!" Mamoswine collided with Gallade and knocked the Blade Pokemon unconscious.

"Gallade, no!"

Ash then said, "Gallade is unable to battle! Mamoswine wins!"

Mamoswine walked back towards Dawn, who hugged Mamoswine, "Mamoswine, use did amazing!"

"Mamo!"

"Gallade, return!" Zoey recalled Gallade to his Pokeball, then switched Pokeballs in her belt.

"Leafeon, curtain!" The redhead threw the Pokeball and opened it, to reveal a green fox.

"Leafeon!" The fox-like Pokemon cried, ready to fight.

"Begin!"

"Mamoswine, use Ice Shard!"

"Mamo... SWINE!" Mamoswine formed a giant block of ice and tossed it at Leafeon.

"Leafeon, dodge and use Aerial Ace!" Zoey said.

"LEE!" Leafeon leapt out of the Ice Shard's path and soared through the air slamming into Mamoswine.

"MAMO!" The Big Tusk Pokemon cried in pain.

"Oh no, Mamoswine!" Dawn said in a worried voice.

Leafeon then jumped away after slammed itself into Mamoswine.

"Leafeon, use Energy Ball!"

"Leafeon!" Leafeon opened its mouth forming a green ball of energy, then launched it at Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine, dodge it!"

Mamoswine tried to move out of the way, but being a large Pokemon, it couldn't move that fast.

Boom!

The Energy Ball scored a direct hit, making Mamoswine fall to the ground.

"M-mamo!"

"Oh no!"

"Leafeon, finish this with Solarbeam!"

"Lee..." Leafeon opened its mouth gathering a large amount of energy from the sunlight.

"Quickly Mamoswine, now's our chance! Use Hidden Power!"

"Mamo!" Mamoswine formed balls of energy, that orbited around Mamoswine's body.

"SWINE!" Mamoswine sent the Hidden Power towards Leafeon.

"LEE!" The Hidden Power hit Leafeon in multiple spots causing some serious damage.

Leafeon was still gathering up power for the Solarbeam and now was fully charged.

"LEAFEON!" Leafeon shot a strong beam of light at Mamoswine, who was unable to dodge.

"MAMO!" Mamoswine was hit by the Solarbeam and it created an explosion.

The smoke cleared and Mamoswine was on the ground, unconscious.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle! Leafeon wins!"

Leafeon walked over to Zoey, who congradulated the Grass-type and rubbed its head.

Dawn walked over to Mamoswine and rubbed its back and said, "Mamoswine, you did a great job! Now take a nice long rest!"

Dawn recalled Mamoswine to its Pokeball and then switched Pokeballs in her belt.

"Togekiss, spotlight!" Dawn threw her Pokeball high into the air and out came the Jubilee Pokemon.

"Togekiss!" Togekiss cried as she soared in the air freely.

"Begin!"

"Leafeon, use Magical Leaf!"

"Leafeon!" The Verdant Pokemon swing its head towards Togekiss' direction and glowing leaves came out of the leaf on its head.

"Togekiss, dodge it!"

Togekiss flew out of Magical Leaf's path, but then the Magical Leaf changed direction and hit Togekiss.

"What?! But how?"

"Well Dawn, Magical Leaf is a move where it always hits its target."

"Is that so? Well Togekiss knows a move that will always hits its target as well! Togekiss use Aura Sphere!"

Togekiss formed a blue ball of aura energy on her wing, and then sent it towards Leafeon.

"LEAFEON!" The Verdant Pokemon cried in pain as Aura Sphere hit Leafeon right in the face.

Leafeon then fell down, was sent sliding across the field, toward its trainer.

"Leafeon, are you okay?" Zoey said in extreme worry.

"L-leafeon!" Leafeon had difficultly getting back onto its feet, but was able to do so.

"Alright! Leafeon, use Aerial Ace!"

"LEE!" The Grass-type leapt into the air, soaring through the air and towards Togekiss.

"Togekiss, intercept with Extremespeed!"

"TOGE!" Togekiss rocketed towards Leafeon, jet streams surrounding Togekiss.

The two Pokemon collided and resulted in an explosion in the sky.

"LEAFEON?!" Zoey cried in worry.

"TOGEKISS?!" Dawn also cried in worry.

Both Pokemon came out of the smoke, but were falling to the ground, still conscious.

"Togekiss, use Air Slash!"

"Leafeon, Energy Ball!"

Togekiss stored power in her wing and sent and powerful slash of air at Leafeon. While at the same time, Leafeon opened its mouth, forming a green ball of energy and shot it at Togekiss. The two attacks missed each other and hit their targets. Both Pokemon took a direct hit.

"Lee!"

"Toge!"

Leafeon crashed right into the ground, rendering the Verdant Pokemon unconscious. While Togekiss, landed lightly on her feet.

"Leafeon is unable to battle! Togekiss wins!"

"Way to go Togekiss!"

"Togekiss!" The Jubliee Pokemon cheered happily.

"Leafeon, return! You did a great job!" Zoey recalled her Pokemon back to its Pokeball. She then switched Pokeballs in her belt.

"Mismagius, curtain!"

Zoey chucked her Pokeball forward and out came the Ghost-Type.

"MISMAGIUS!" Thel Magical Pokemon cried.

Flannery then looked at May, "Hey May, why would Zoey choose a Ghost-type to go up against a Normal and Flying-type?

May then looked back at Flannery and said, "I have no idea!"

Ash started the match, "Begin!"

"Togekiss, use Air Slash!"

"Toge... KISS!" Togekiss stored power in her wing and sent and powerful slash of air at Mismagius.

"Mismagius, Double Team!"

"Mis mismagius!" Mismagius formed 50 copies of itself, surrounding Togekiss.

The Air Slash went through one of the copies instead of the real one.

"Togekiss, use Sky Attack and go through all of the copies!"

"TOGEKISS!" Togekiss' body was surrounded

"Mismagius, use full power Shock Wave!"

"MAGIUS!" Mismagius' body was surrounded with electricity, but then was sent towards Togekiss.

"Dodge it!"

"TOGE!" Togekiss was unable to dodge, was a hit by Shock Wave.

Togekiss' body was surrounded with static electricity and was unable to stay airborne. Togekiss fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Togekiss is unable to battle! Mismagius wins!"

"Togekiss, return!" Dawn sadly said, recalling her Pokemon to its Pokeball.

Dawn then switched the Pokeballs in her belt, pulled out a new one, and enlarged it.

"I will not lose this match! Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn chucked Piplup's Pokeball into the air, and out came the peppy Penguin Pokemon.

"Pip pip piplup!" Piplup landed on the ground, with a determined look in his eyes.

Zoey and Mismagius were also sharing the same determination and spirit.

"Begin!"

"Mismagius, Shadow Ball!"

"Mis mismagius!" Mismagius opened its mouth forming a purple ball of energy, then launched it at Piplup.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

"PIP LUP LUP LUP!" Piplup opened his mouth, launching hundreds of bubbles out of his mouth and towards the Shadow Ball.

The two attacks collided, but the Shadow Ball was destroyed. The Bubblebeam then hit Mismagius causing some damage.

"Mismagius!"

"Now Piplup, use Hydro Pump!"

"PIPLUP!" Piplup opened his mouth and shot out a huge blast of water at the Ghost-type.

"Mismagius, dodge and use Shadow Ball!"

Mismagius was unable to dodge and was hit, sending the Pokemon crashing into the ground.

"Now Piplup, use Peck!"

"Piplup!" The Penguin leapt into the air, his beck glowing and grew twice its size, and jabbed Mismagius with it.

"Mis..." The Magical Pokemon barley cried.

"Mismagius, use Psybeam!"

"Mismagius!" The Ghost-type's eyes began to glow various colors then shot beam out of its eyes hitting Piplup and sending him flying backwards.

"Piplup!" The Penguin cried, being sent airborne. Piplup then crashed into the ground.

"Oh no, Piplup!" Dawn gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"P-pip l-lup!" The Penguin got back up on his feet.

Mismagius suddenly fell down.

"Mismagius, get up! I know you can do this!" Zoey said, not wanting to lose her chance at getting Ash.

"Mis.." The Ghost-type struggled to get up.

"Mismagius!" The Magical Pokemon got back up and was moving normally again.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!"

"PIPLUUPP!" Piplup held his hands above his head, forming a whirlpool of water and then threw it at Mismagius.

"Mismagius, use Shock Wave!"

"MisMAGIUS!" The Magical Pokemon sent a wave of electricity at the Whirlpool.

BOOM!

The Whirlpool and Shock Wave collided, resulting in an explosion, creating a cloud of smoke.

"Piplup? Pip?"

"I can't see Mismagius anymore!"

"Shadow Ball!"

A Shadow Ball came out of the smoke, surprising Piplup, and scored a direct hit.

"Oh no, Piplup!" Dawn cried.

The Water-type starter then fell to the ground and was unconscious.

"Piplup is unable to battle! The winner is Zoey Nozomi!"

Zoey ran over to Mismagius and hugged each other. Zoey said, "We did it!"

Dawn fell to her knees in shame. She walked over to Piplup, cradled him in her arm and said, "Thank you for everything Piplup! Take a nice, long rest!"

Dawn recalled Piplup to his Pokeball and Zoey walked over to Dawn.

"Thanks for a great match Dawn! You did awesome!" Zoey said while extending her hand to Dawn.

Dawn then grabbed her hand and Zoey helped her up. Dawn then said, "Thanks Zoey, but it wasn't enough."

Dawn looked down to the ground in defeat then the two walked back to the bench.

Zoey then looked at Flannery and said, "May the best trainer win!"

Flannery then said, "Thanks!"

(30 minutes later...)

Ash was waiting for the girls to get back from the Pokemon Center, so they can finish the final match.

Ash and Pikachu were walked around the park, in an attempt to make time fly by.

'This match is going to decide who gets to be with me. Honestly, I wouldn't mind just being shared, but this shows that the girls are determined.' Ash thought to himself.

"Pi?"

Austin looked behind him and saw his little yellow buddy, "I'm fine Pikachu, just thinking about who is going to win this battle."

"Pikachu pi?" (Who do you want to win?) the little Electric-type asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Ash?"

Ash looked behind him and saw the four girls had returned from the Pokemon Center.

"Hey girls! Got you're Pokemon healed?"

Dawn then said, "We sure did!"

Zoey said, "Flannery and I are ready to battle too!"

Ash then said, "Alright then let's begin!"

Flannery and Zoey walked to opposite sides of the battlefield and each pulled a Pokeball out of their belts.

Flannery said, "Now we'll see who gets Ash!"

"And that's gonna be me!" Zoey said, crossing her arms.

"We'll see about that!" Flannery retorted.

"The match between Zoey Nozomi and Flannery Moore will now begin! Each trainer will use 3 Pokemon each and the match will be over when all of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

"Charmeleon, I choose you!"

"Glameow, curtain!"

Flannery and Zoey threw their Pokeballs into the air, Charmeleon came out of Flannery's Pokeball and Glameow came out of Zoey's Pokeball.

"Charmeleon!" The Flame Pokemon roared

"Gla Glameow!" The Catty Pokemon purred as she came out of her Pokeball.

"Begin!"

"Glameow, use Shadow Claw!"

"GLA!" Glameow leapt towards Charmeleon, having her claw become surrounded with a transparent purple aura, forming a giant claw.

"Charmeleon, use Smokescreen!"

"Charmeeeel!" Charmeleon opened its mouth, releasing a large amount of smoke, covering Flannery's half of the field.

"Gla?" Glameow stopped in her tracks as she could no longer see Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!"

Using the Smokescreen, Charmeleon snuck behind Glameow and shot a large breath of fire out of its mouth.

"GLAMEOW!" The Flamethrower hit Glameow from behind and caused the Burn effect to kick in.

"Oh no, Glameow!" Zoey cried.

Glameow turned around will a pissed off expression on her face, her body was covered in singes, and she was now determined to beat Charmeleon.

"Glameow, use Iron Tail!"

Glameow's tail straightened and turned metallic. Glameow then swung it at Charmeleon, who just got bitch slapped by an Iron Tail.

"Char!" Charmeleon said rubbing its now numb cheek.

Flannery was getting pissed, "Ain't nobody gonna bitch slap my Pokemon. Charmeleon, use Fire Punch!"

"Char char charmeleon!"

Charmeleon clenched its fist, surrounding it with fire, then punched Glameow, right in the face.

"Gla!" The Catty Pokemon cried in pain. She was sent back about a couple feet, but stood her ground.

"Glameow, use Fury Swipes!"

"Glam me me me!" Glameow's claws grew and began to continuously attack Charmeleon's face with them.

"Charmeleon, use Fire Punch back to back!" Flannery said while mimicking a boxer's punching.

"CHAR!"

Charmeleon's fists were coated with fire, Charmeleon got into a fighting stance, and began to throw punches as if Charmeleon was boxing.

"Char char char!"

"Glam me me me!"

Glameow kept trying assaulting Charmeleon's face, but Charmeleon kept dodging. While at the same time, Charmeleon was Charmeleon was trying to punch Glameow, but she kept dodging.

This got Flannery so pumped up, "Now this is a Pokemon battle!"

"You said it!" Said Zoey with an excited look on her face.

Charmeleon and Glameow kept their close-combat fight on for a little longer, until...

"CharMEL!"

"GlamEOW!"

Charmeleon punched Glameow in the face, while scratched Charmeleon's face. Both Pokemon knocked each other out and fell like dominos.

"Oh no, Charmeleon!"

"Glameow, no!"

"Glameow and Charmeleon are both unable to battle! Choose your next Pokemon!" Ash said as he was surprised it was a double knock out.

Both trainers returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, then switched them with another one in their belts.

"Gastrodon, curtain!"

"Magcargo, I choose you!"

Gastrodon came out of Zoey's Pokeball, while Magcargo came out of Flannery's Pokeball.

"Magcargo!"

"Gastro!"

"Begin!"

"Gastrodon, use Mud Bomb!"

"GastroDON!" GastroDON spat a huge ball of mud at Magcargo.

"Magcargo, use Light Screen!"

"Mag!" Magcargo formed a yellow barrier around its body and when the Mud Bomb hit Magcargo only flinched.

Dawn and May were amazed at how Flannery battles.

Dawn said, "I can see why she's a gym leader! She's strong, creative, and can counter any type disadvantage."

May then said, "Just like Ash!"

Flannery then commanded, "Magcargo, use Rollout!"

Magcargo retreated into his shell and began to quickly roll towards Gastrodon.

"Magcargo go go go go!" The Lava Pokemon was rolling as fast as car.

"Gastrodon, use Water Pulse!"

"Gastro..." Gastrodon opened its mouth, forming a ball made of water, then shot it at the speeding Magcargo.

"Keep going Magcargo!"

"Go go go go go go!" Magcargo was rolled even faster now and when the Water Pulse hit, Light Screen reappeared, cutting the damage in half, and barley fazing the Lava Pokemon.

"MagcarGO!"

"GASTRODON!" Magcargo smashed into Gastrodon at full speed, caused the Sea Slug Pokemon to cry in pain.

Magcargo sent Gastrodon skidding across the field and back towards Zoey.

Zoey said, "Come on Gastrodon, I know you can do it!"

"Gastro..." Gastrodon slowly got back up, while Magcargo was still building up speed with Rollout.

Flannery then said, "Magcargo, finish this with Rollout!"

Magcargo changed direction and began to roll towards Gastrodon again.

"Go go go go!"

"Grr.. Gastrodon use Muddy Water!"

"GastroDOONN!" Gastrodon shot out a blast of brown water out of its mouth and at Magcargo.

"MagcarGO!" Magcargo was directly hit with Muddy Water and was shot into the ground.

"Magcargo! Are you okay?" Flannery gasped.

"M-ma-carg-go!" Magcargo got back up.

"Muddy Water again!"

"GastroDOONN!" Gastrodon shot out a blast of brown water out of its mouth and towards Magcargo.

"Magcargo, use Earthquake!"

Magcargo shook the ground, causing the entire field to quake in power. Magcargo got hit with Muddy Water, while Gastrodon took on the Earthquake, causing some major damage.

"Flamethrower!" Flannery said, pointing at Gastrodon.

"Muddy Water!" Zoey declared.

Magcargo and Gastrodon shot the attacks out of their mouths and the two didn't collide, back narrowly missed and then hit their target.

Magcargo took some damage, but Light Screen was still in effect. Gastrodon also was hit, taking some damage. Both Pokemon then fell on their sides.

"Magcargo, get up!"

"Gastrodon, you can do it!"

Both Pokemon got back up, but suddenly Gastrodon fell down.

"Oh no, Gastrodon!" Zoey cried.

Ash then said, "Gastrodon is unable to battle! Magcargo wins!"

Zoey recalled Gastrodon to its Pokeball and said, "Thanks Gastrodon, you did your absolute best!"

Zoey then switched Pokeballs in her belt and said, "This match is mine! Gallade, curtain!"

Zoey chucked the Pokeball and out came the Blade Pokemon.

"GALLADE!" The Psychic/Fighting-type then landed onto his feet.

"Begin!"

"Magcargo, use Flamethrower!"

"MagcarGOOO!" Magcargo shot a stream of fire out of its mouth and at Gallade.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!"

"Gallade lade!" Gallade swung his arm, shooting a slash of psychic energy out of his bladed arm and at the Flamethrower.

The Psycho Cut easily cut through the Flamethrower and then hit Magcargo, creating a small explosion.

The smoke cleared and showed Light Screen was still surrounding Magcargo.

"Darn it!" Zoey said.

'I can't get too close you a physical attack and Light Screen cuts all special attacks in half. Wait a minute, I got it!' Zoey thought to herself.

"Gallade, use Brick Break!"

"Gallade lade lade! Gallade!" Gallade dashed towards Magcargo, while forming his hand into a karate chop, which then lit up.

"Magcargo, Flamethrower now!" Flannery yelled.

"GOOO!" Magcargo shot a stream of fire at Gallade.

"Teleport!"

Gallade then disappeared in a flash of light to evade Flamethrpwer, then instantly reappeared behind Magcargo.

Flannery gasped, "Behind you!"

Magcargo turned around and Gallade chopped Magcargo with Brick Break. While at the same time, Light Screen reappeared and then shattered.

"What the?!" Flannery said with a confused look.

"Brick Break is a move that destroys attacks such as Light Screen or Reflect." Zoey said with a victorious grin on her face.

"Damn it!" Flannery said.

'How could I have been so stupid?' The red haired gym leader thought to herself.

"Now Gallade, use Vacuum Wave and finish this!" Zoey yelled.

"GALLADE!" Gallade's arms had wind spiraled around them and was sent at Magcargo.

"Magcargo, dodge it now!" Flannery screamed.

"MagCARGO!" Magcargo was hit with the Vacuum Wave, was knocked down, and is now unconscious.

"Magcargo, is unable to battle! Gallade wins!" Ash declared.

"Magcargo, return!" Flannery said, pulling out Magcargo's Pokeball, returning the Lava Pokemon to its Pokeball and put it back into her belt.

"Lets see if you can take out my Gallade now!" Zoey said with a grin on her face and crossing her arms.

'What do I do? Torkoal is too slow to dodge Gallade's attacks and Torkoal is my strongest Pokemon! I have to choose him!' Flannery thought with a drop of sweat beading down her face.

Flannery pulled out Torkoal's Pokeball and enlarged it

Flannery then said, "Torkoal, I cho..."

Flannery was then interrupted when a Pokeball from her belt opened. It was Flannery's Eevee.

"Eevee eev!" The Evolution Pokemon cried.

Flannery then sweatdropped, "Eevee? How did you get out?"

"Vee eevee vee!" Eevee then leaped onto the field, staring down Gallade.

"Eevee, do you want to battle?"

Flannery asked.

Eevee then nodded her head.

Flannery then placed Torkoal's ball back into her belt and said, "Alright I choose you, Eevee!"

"Eevee!" Eevee cheered then turned to face her opponent.

"Alright, let the final round begin!" Ash said with excitement in his voice.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

"Eevee!" The Evolution Pokemon sped towards Gallade.

"Gallade, use Psychic!"

"GaLLADE!" Gallade's eyes glowed pink, then pink energy surrounded Eevee, and lifted the little fox off of the ground.

"Vee eevee?"

"Now, send Eevee flying!" Zoey said.

"EEVEE!"Eevee was then flung into the air, hurdling towards the clouds.

"Oh no, Eevee!"

Eevee was thrown nearly 200 feet into the air and was now beginning to decend.

"Gallade, Psycho Cut!"

"Gal LADE LADE LADE!" Gallade launched 4 slashes of psychic energy at Eevee.

"Eevee, use Double Team!"

"Eevee!" Eevee, who was still falling, formed a dozen copies of itself.

The 4 Psycho Cut all hit 4 of the copy Eevee, missing the real one.

"Now use Swift!"

The Eevee copies all went back to the real Eevee, then Eevee swung her tail at Gallade, launching hundreds of stars at Gallade.

"Gallade!" Gallade got hit repeatedly with the Swift, causing some damage.

"Gallade!" Zoey cried, seeing her Pokemon was injured.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

"Gallade, use Brick Break!"

Eevee began to decend even faster, towards Gallade. While Gallade readied his fist, forming a karate chop, and began to glow with power.

"EEVEE!"

"GALLADE!"

Eevee collided with Gallade's Brick Break, resulting in static appeared from the friction.

"Eevee, close range Shadow Ball!

"Eevee!" Eevee opened her mouth forming a gray ball of energy and shot it at Gallade's face, resulting in an explosion.

Eevee jumped backwards towards Flannery, while Gallade was still hidden in the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Gallade was on the ground, unconscious.

"Gallade is unable to battle! Eevee wins! Which means the winner is Flannery Moore!"

Flannery had a huge smile on her face and hugged Eevee.

"Thanks Eevee, you're the best!"

"Vee eevee!" The fox cheered.

Zoey returned Gallade to his Pokeball, put it back in her belt, walked towards Flannery, and said, "Congratulations! You won!"

* * *

Flannery ran to Ash and kissed him.

Ash returned the kiss eagerly as the others looked at them, Pikachu included.

But as they pulled away Flannery groaned.

"Are you okay?" Ash said with concern as Flannery wobbled a bit.

"I'm not sure" She said as she ran to the bathroom.

Ash looked at her retreating figure with a worried gaze.

"We'll check up on her just wait here" May said as they ran to where Flannery was.

Ash just sat on a bench with Pikachu to comfort him.

**With ****Flannery**

Flannery was in a bathroom stall dry heaving into a toilet.

She wasn't vomiting yet, but spit flowed from her mouth in random short bursts.

_Knock knock knock_

"Flannery are you in there?"

Recognizing the voice as Zoey's she replied.

"Yeah I'm in here" Flannery said before she took another heave into the toilet.

"Can we help you with anything?"

"Yeah help me to the hospital wing of the ship and we'll see what's the hell is wrong with me"

Flannery came of out of the stall and with Zoey holding her up the two with Dawn and May went to the infirmary,

Once there a doctor with the tradtional white coat made a diagnosis.

" so right here on this report says you've been experiencing stomach promblems" The doctor said with a monotone as Flannery sighed.

"Yes and I've been feeling kind of sick in the mornings recently."

"How recently? When did of all this starting happening?"

Flannery hummed.

"About two days ago when I..uh"

The doctor looked at Flannery's blushing face.

"Out with it so I can help you"

"When I lost my virginity"

The doctor was shocked.

"Please tell me you used protection" She said as Flannery blinked.

"Protection?"

"Yes Protection! You know like condoms, birth control medicine, that sort of stuff." The doctor said with a huff.

"Nope we did it raw like Pokemon in mating season"

"Did your boyfriend ejaculate inside of you?"

Flannery couldn't help but feel nervous now.

"Yes three times in fact"

"Oh my take this" The doctor said as she gave Flannery a device.

"What's this?"

"A pregnancy test"

"What!?" Flannery exclaimed as the other girls followed suit.

"Damn" Zoey mumbled.

"Just like sixteen and pregnant" Dawn said.

"Even though I wish I was the one doing it with Ash but you to go that far with him and now this, you poor girl" May said with tears in her eyes while blowing on a handerkief she got out of nowhere.

Feeling flushed in the face Flannery grabbed her Pokedex and called Ash.

"Ash please pick up."

_Beep beep beep_

"Hello?"

"Ash please come the infirmary it's important"

"Ok but are you alright?"

"Just don't ask questions just get your butt over here" Flanery pleaded, which Ash noticed the scared tone in her voice.

"I'll get there as soon as I can"

"Thanks I love you"

"Love you to"

Flannery went to the bathroom as the doomsday of this teenage drame starts to unfold.

When Ash came to the infirmary he saw Dawn, May, and Zoey sitting around the room with nervous looks on their faces.

"What's wrong girls is Flannery ok?"

The girls looked at each other. They knew Ash wouldn't like the news at all.

"Will the doctor gave Flannery a test to find out if it's true or not" Zoey said as she fidgited.

"What kind of test?"

"A pregancy test" May said as Ash gasped.

"What!? But when had sex once!"

"Once is just enough, especially without protection" Dawn said with a huff as Ash sat down.

Before he could say anything Flannery appeared in the room with tears in her eyes.

"Ash I'm so sorry but I'm pregnant"

Ash fainted.

Ash woke several minutes later, seeing Flannery beside him again.

"Is it true?"

"Yes" She said as she took his hand and laid it on her stomach.

"But I'm not pregant"

Ash stood up.

"Say What?"

"I was joking"

"But what about you in the bathroom earlier after the battle?"

"Food poisoning the chicken wasn't cooked right"

Flannery said with laugh as Ash laid back down and the girls giggled at his reaction.

"I learned my lesson today always use protection" He grumbled as Flannery kissed him.

"Haha yep"

Then the power went off and screams were heard.

* * *

**I would like to give credit for the Pokemon battle scene to HawkAnimations who wrote it.**

**Merry Christmas and to all a happy new year and good night/day! :)**

**Please review and if you have suggestions and/or comments please PM me and I'll reply to you soon.**

**Peace!**


End file.
